Terror at Blue Heron Dam Darkwing Duck Fanfiction
by Yogurttreats
Summary: Drake Mallard, alias, Darkwing Duck rushes to Blue Heron Dam to save St. Canard from the Liquidator with the help of his friends, Launchpad and Honker and his daughter, Gosalyn.


Terror at Blue Heron Dam  
Disney's Darkwing Duck Fanfiction

One evening while Drake Mallard is seeing television, a special news bulletin comes on the television. "We interrupt this program for a special news bulletin, Tom Lockjaw is at the scene." Tom Lockjaw is near a gigantic concrete dam. "This is Tom Lockjaw, and here I am at Blue Heron Dam, where St Canard gets its hydroelectricity from." "Now you are probably wondering why I am doing here." Before, Tom Lockjaw finishes, two chorus girls start singing a jiggle. "Today is the day the dam gives away!" Just then, the Liquidator appears between the chorus girls, "Allow me to demonstrate." The dam start groaning, creaking, cracking, and leaves a huge crack in the dam. "Drip!" "Operators are standing by to receive your calls." The Liquidator exclaims.  
While the Liquidator is still on television, Darkwing Duck, Launchpad, and Darkwing Duck's daughter, Gosalyn, have taken off in Launchpad's plane. "Blue Heron Dam should be south of the city." Darkwing says. "Keen gear, Dad, I have never seen a real dam before!" Gosalyn shouts. "Gosalyn, Gosalyn, how many times must I tell you these missions are dangerous !" "But, Dad, you're the one who is always getting hurt!" Gosalyn reminds him. "That is precisely the point !" Darkwing corrects her. " See Gosalyn, I told you, your Dad does not want us to come along." Honker says. "Honker, you're supposes to be laying low ! " Gosalyn says angrily. "We are almost there, D.W." Launchpad informs. "Fine, just don't …" Wham!"

Terror at the Blue Heron Dam, page 2

"run into the dam. " Darkwing warns. "Dad, you should have said that a moment ago." Gosalyn says.  
Oh great, we came here to save the dam and we just ran into it ! " Darkwing shouts. The plane falls into the water reservoir of the dam. "Plop !" "Look, at the bright side, someone could have seen us." Launchpad tries to cheer Darkwing up. "Why do I get the feeling someone has seen us " Darkwing mutters. "That is because somebody already has!" Honker says. Nearby, the Liquidator and the television crew are looking at them. "AH HA!" Liquidator says, "It's not nice to mess with the Liquidator ! " All of a sudden, the water in the dam's reservoir starts to turn around in till it forms a whirlpool. "Oh great, now we are in the spin cycle !" Darkwing says. "Launchpad, Do something before we drown !" Honker tells Launchpad. "Calm down, Honker, the plane is air tight ." Launchpad replies. "Yea, Honker, chill out!" Gosalyn exclaims, "This could be fun!"  
The whirlpool starts to pull the plane into it. " Roar!" "Whoa!" Honker yells. "Didn't I tell you, Honker, this would be fun." Gosalyn yells. "I think I am going to be sick ! !" Honker says. "Now I know how clothes feel like tumbling in a dryer." Launchpad says. "Never mind that !" Darkwing interrupts. "We're got to stop Miste , before he destroys the dam! " "Gee, Dad, could all this water flood the city ?" Gosalyn asks. "Exactly!" Darkwing replies. "But why would the Liquidator destroy the dam in order to flood the city when he can do it himself? " Gosalyn wonders. "She got a point, D. W." Launchpad adds. "Yes, why would he do that? " Darkwing wonders, "Oh, by the way, is everyone all right ?" Darkwing asks. " I guess so."  
Terror at the Blue Heron Dam, page 3

Honker says still dizzy. "Boy, that was fun! Let's do it again!" "Let's not !" Honker says still dizzy.  
"Where was I" " Ah yes, why is the Liquidator trying to destroy the dam when he is the master of all water?" Darkwing wonders. "D. W, shouldn't we discuss this later." Launchpad says, "The Liquidator could destroy the dam any second now." "Not if he gets enough money from his telethon." Darkwing says. "Hold the phone, that's it, the Liquidator is just trying to make some quick bucks ." Darkwing exclaims. "So do we stop him from destroying the dam by donating" Launchpad suggests. "Launchpad!" Darkwing says annoyed. "Excuse me, Darkwing, sir, isn't there a release valve somewhere in the dam." Honker says. "A release valve?" Launchpad questions. "You know, Launchpad, the value that releases all the water from the dam." Gosalyn says . Shh, I am trying to figure out how to stop the Liquidator. " Darkwing says.  
"I got it. I will turn on the switch to the release valve and all the water, the dam is holding, will rush out to the ocean." Darkwing exclaims. "Nope, bad idea, Drippy will just mad, then he will flood the city without the dam's water ." Darkwing says rather disappointed . "Maybe there is a way to make the Liquidator go down the drain, too? Gosalyn suggests. "What I need is a plan. A really good plan. " Darkwing says. "Let's me see what would be a really good plan." Launchpad wonders as he scratches his head. " I got it!" Launchpad yells. "You're got what ?" Darkwing questions. "A plan!" Launchpad says. "Way to go, Launchpad!" Gosalyn exclaims. "All right, what is it?" Darkwing

Terror at the Blue Heron Dam, page 4

says annoyed. "Why don't you trick the Liquidator into going into the reservoir ." Launchpad says, "I bet the Liquidator will be real surprise when we switch on the release valve !" "First thing, we are got to do is climb up the dam and find that switch for the release valve !" Darkwing reminds. "Couldn't we just fly up with the plane ?" Launchpad asks.  
When Darkwing, his daughter, and their friends have reach the top of the dam, they finally decide on a plan to lure the Liquidator. "Dad, Honker and I found out where the switch to the release valve is." Gosalyn calls. "That's right, Mister Darkwing, sir, the switch to open the release valve which drains all the water from the dam into the ocean is right here on the control panel." Honker says. "Now, to summon the victim. Hey Liquidy, I bet you can't catch me!" shouts Darkwing into a microphone. The Liquidator start to boil with steam coming out of his head. The Liquidator makes the water from the water reservoir of the dam hit the dam with such great force that makes it tremble. "Whoa !" Launchpad yells. "Not again !" Honker yells. "Hold on tight !" Darkwing instructs. The quake stops, all of a sudden, "There it is over." Darkwing says. "Aaaa!" Gosalyn screams. "Gosalyn, that is my ear !" Darkwing says as he rubs his ear. "Gee Dad, I forgot to scream during the earthquake." Gosalyn says. "Really, Gosalyn !" Darkwing says.  
Mere moments later, as the Liquidator is conducting his telethon, A puff of smoke appears, I am the leaking faucet that keeps you awake all night !" "I am the terror that flaps in the night !" "I am Darkwing Duck !" Darkwing shouts. "I am going to exterminate you !" the

Terror at Blue Heron Dam, page 5

Liquidator shouts. " You have to catch me first !" Darkwing says as he speed off on his motorcycle (the ratcatcher) up the dam. Finally, Liquidator has reach the top of the dam, only to find Darkwing waiting for him. "What took you so long? " Darkwing asks sneering " Why you !" Liquidator yells at that very moment when the Liquidator rushes at Darkwing. Darkwing and the rat catcher (his motorcycle) are pulled up by Launchpad who is in the plane. Liquidator falls into the reservoir of the dam. "Splash !" "Now !" says Darkwing. Honker and Gosalyn open the release valve. "Whish !" "Aaaagh!" Liquidator goes out with all the water in reservoir to the ocean.  
Later, Darkwing Duck is having an interview with Tom Lockjaw. "Tell me, Darkwing, how is St. Canard going to get the electricity for it's growing needs, now that Blue Heron Dam, our only source of hydroelectricity, doesn't have any more water to generate more electricity ?" Tom Lockjaw ask, "Could that mean higher electricity rates for taxpayers?" "Hey, wait a minute, I just save the city from being destroyed !" Darkwing argues angrily.

The End.


End file.
